A longstanding problem associated with tracking shipping containers is the ability to determine position of containers during loading and unloading of containers from transportation devices. One proposed approach is to utilize global positioning data to track location of containers. A major drawback of using global positioning systems to track shipping containers is multi-path error. When a global positioning signal does not reach the ground, errors may result in a determined position of a container. In addition, positioning signals may bounce off various local obstructions before the signal is received. As a result, location and position of a shipping container using conventional global positioning methods may not be accurate. In some cases, global positioning systems may be inoperable due to obstructions of timing signals. Thus, although global positioning systems provide uses in many applications, conventional positioning systems do not allow for tracking containers. Similar drawbacks may be present when attempting to track other objects.
Thus, there is a need and a desire in the art for a method and apparatus for tracking containers, and objects in general.